


Bad dance doesn’t matter

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [9]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: 靈感來源：https://youtu.be/4gQ0ALMOkBs歌單：https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUvrE-K9as4vytrlnm0hnStRte7XXPne2
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Kudos: 9





	Bad dance doesn’t matter

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來源：  
> https://youtu.be/4gQ0ALMOkBs
> 
> 歌單：  
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUvrE-K9as4vytrlnm0hnStRte7XXPne2

「志摩ちゃん，我想帶你去一個地方。」結束巡邏後回去芝浦署的路上，伊吹看了街上一眼後道。志摩聞言皺了皺眉，覺得自己的計劃被打亂了：「今天不是說好要去我家嗎？」

「可是我突然想到有個地方沒有跟你去過，偶爾在外面約會也不錯啊。」伊吹笑了笑，看向戀人。

「好。」志摩快速思考了一下，答應伊吹的請求。

「那裡真的超好玩！」伊吹舉起大拇指，瞇著眼笑說。

下班後分別回家洗了個澡換了套衣服，兩人相約在池袋站口。

碰面時伊吹朝志摩伸手，手心被覆上戀人的溫度，伊吹緊緊抓住對方不放拉著他穿過大街小巷。

「就是這裡了。」他們在一幢不起眼的建築前停下腳步。

似是引領人們前往未知的階梯往下延伸，光影為那道厚重的門鑲下白邊，偶爾會聽到從門縫漏出節奏。

原來是要去酒吧啊。

「志摩要小心樓梯不要踩空喔。」伊吹一邊說一邊推開門。

酒吧空間不大人也不多，黯淡的照明使人放鬆。舞台上的DJ正放著節奏感強烈卻不吵耳的音樂，舞池中幾對男女舉著酒隨音樂搖擺身體。

兩人坐到吧檯最側面的位置，向調酒師點了兩杯招牌調酒與炸物拼盤。調酒師一語不發，默默轉身開始製作他們的酒。

「你不要看他這樣其實調的酒都超級好喝。」伊吹悄聲在志摩耳際說，吐出的氣息落到耳邊癢得讓志摩下意識想往旁邊縮。志摩只好把注意力放在眼前各種顏色的酒以及調酒師忙碌的身影，卻在酒瓶後的鏡面牆看見幾乎要湊到自己脖頸間的伊吹。

酒精還未下肚縈繞他們的氛圍已經使人醉了嗎？

「請用。」調酒師將杯緣沾上鹽巴的調酒推到兩人眼前。

「謝謝。」志摩推開伊吹，微笑道。

伊吹輕輕呷了一口酸酸甜甜的杯中物，然後倏地朝志摩的雙唇吻去，一隻手按在對方的後腦勺上。

「好鹹！」不小心吃到遺留在伊吹唇上的鹽，志摩露出罕見的苦瓜臉。

「啊啊，對不起呢。」說罷伊吹把鹽粒舔走，再重複一次方才的動作。這次志摩沒有推開伊吹了，他任由對方的舌尖探進自己的齒間，一時之間口腔裡滿是酒精的味道。

店員將剛炸好熱氣騰騰的炸物拼盤端上，伊吹拿起一根薯條沾上起司醬放到志摩嘴邊，他咬走炸得酥脆的薯條。

「這個很好吃。」志摩意外地很喜歡這家店炸得恰到好處的炸物。

「我想志摩ちゃん餵我。」伊吹閉上雙眼支頤張嘴。

「吵死了。」志摩口中這樣說卻隨手將一顆雞米花丟到伊吹口裡，彷彿玩投籃遊戲般。

「燙！」不該小看仍在冒煙的雞米花，伊吹快速往嘴裡搧風，惹來志摩注視他的窘態的輕笑。

餓著肚子的兩人很快就把全部小吃配著酒吃完，那杯調酒的酒精濃度並不低，但一想到第二天是假期他們有的是時間，就忍不住又點了第二杯不同款的調酒。巧合的是志摩點了一杯藍色的酒，伊吹的是橘紅色。

酒杯相碰發出清脆的聲音，志摩微笑，眼神猶如會勾人般將伊吹的魂魄勾走。

才一會兒兩人又吻在一起，只是單純地親吻交換雙方口中甜蜜的味道，雙手規規矩矩地放在膝蓋上。

「對了，志摩ちゃん，我們來跳舞吧！」將餘下的酒一飲而盡，伊吹站起身作出邀舞的動作。

「哈？不行我跳得很差很差。」志摩正要拒絕之際環視了周圍的人一眼，大家都活在自己的世界裡放任自己在節拍之中。

「在這裡不管跳得多差都可以喔，只要好好享受音樂就好。」伊吹執起志摩的手與他一同走到DJ前方空地無人的位置。

本來會顧慮他人目光到後來發現根本無人在意，有點微醺的志摩決定放開自己跟伊吹在舞池裡依照身體對於節奏的本能搖擺。

酒酣耳熱之際，有點茫有點晃。

一時之間眼裡只有對方的笑容。

好耀眼啊，鏡片之後伊吹的雙眸閃閃發亮。

逐漸抓到搖擺身體的要領，配合伊吹與音樂的節奏，志摩感覺工作的煩惱全部飛到九霄雲外。許是第一次這樣在舞池中心與戀人共舞，志摩其實覺得些微害羞，在酒精的加持下他凝視伊吹的臉不知不覺地微笑。

きゅる。

鬼きゅる。

伊吹抱著志摩，完完全全沉醉在音符之中。

偶爾在外面約會真的不錯。


End file.
